Assessments or examinations are the most widely accepted standard procedures used today in almost all the environments, such as academic and corporate environment, to measure a candidate's skill and competency levels. Due to a higher cost and complexity of traditional paper based assessments, computer based assessments, typically referred to as online assessments, have emerged as a popular and convenient method for administering and processing the assessments.
The general acceptability of computer based assessments in academic as well corporate sectors is mostly due to ease of use and reduced time and effort in conduction and evaluation of the assessments. However, increasing use of online assessment has given rise to a number of issues related to security and integrity of the assessment. Maintaining integrity of the assessment becomes even more burdensome when the assessment is conducted at a large scale at several distributed examination centres.